No More Happy Endings
by witch-outkast04426
Summary: So it's like this: Kagome has feelings for Kouga but Inuyasha likes Kagome. kagome let Kouga free for the second time and Inuyasha is PISSED! He wants Kouga gone..dead or alive. He loves Kagome but will she have to go too?


I do not own any Inuyasha characters okay!! There is a sex scene coming up so if your young cover your eyes okay? Good young kiddie! And there is violance too. So please be kind and not throw me out on the streets so fast I'll have whipflash!! Thankies!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled once more louder than the last.

She couldn't take it any longer! She just wanted to be left alone without him there bugging her to deaath about something stupid! Why did he have to make a big deal over nothing at all!

"What?" Kagome screamed back still storming farther and farther away from the beast. The half demon and the half hated by Kagome.

"Look at me!" She heard he yell as he came closer.

"Inuyasha, I'd rather not. I said I was sorry about Koga and the fact that he is my friend isn't getting into your thick head is annoying. So what if I let him go? I said I was sorry but that just isn't enough for you now is it? What do you want from me! How do I prove myself! You're never happy!"

"He's the enemy! How am I sapose to act? Am I sapose to congraadulate you that you set the enemy free? That's like telling a murder good job on the last innocent victim!"

She turned to face him. He was a foot awaay in the chest high golden grass. The wind was just a whisper but a whisper loud enuogh to blow his wild hair in his face. Loud enough to blow her black hair in her face too. She pushed away a strand of hair and looked deep into his eyes, "Inuyasha, I would choose him over you any day..." She said it calmly which made hiim flinch more. She watched him cringe at her statement like a demon had hit him harder than ever before in his stomach. She bit her bottom lip a tiny bit then turned around when she had nothing else to say and started walking away once more.

How could she do this to him? He loved Kagome more than life itself! She acted as though she doesn't want him. As if she didn't love him back. As if she had feelings for someone else! She let the enemy go! Couldn't she see how much he cared for her? Was she blind in the way of seeing things? Or did she just refuse to see them? Does she love the enemy? No that's nonsense. She had to. She must. It's written in the stones!

Inuyasha stood there like an idiot watching her walk farther and farther away. He was arguing inside himself to no one in particular. He was mad at himself for letting her go. He blamed himself for her misery. She didn't know what she was saying. She didn't mean it. She couldn't mean any of it. Right?

"I would choose him over you any day..."Still rang in his ears like they wanted to burst through. Still stayed burned in his mind like marking him or making sure he never forgot. Like getting a tattoo that just won't go away. It still hung heavy on him in the air like a five tons of bricks.

'How dare she say that! How dare she choose that...that....THING over me! How could she! How dare she!' Inuyasha thought as the anger brewed in the very pit of his heart.

His eyes turned red with madness and he was blinded by the hatred he had towards Koga. He needed to smell the fresh scent of blood or the fresh sent of Kagome. Or maybe even both. Kagome's blood. But he couldn't kill her. He wouldn't ever kill her. He just needed her to cry for him to beg him for mercy. To beg him to take her, all of her.

His anger from the pit of his heart grew. Kagome was out of sight at the moment but he could still smell her sweet oney scent. He needed her. He yurned for her! He yurned for his beloved Kagome and there was nothing, not Koga and not Kagome, that could do anything to stop him from getting what he wanted: Revenge and Kagome at the same time.

So he ran after her.

That's all for now atleast! Hope you enjoyed yourself!! I NEED to dedicate this to my VERY good friends Kelly-chan, Sammie-chan, and Molly-chan!! I'll have the second chapter ready by tomorrow I hope. There is a sex scene so don't be disapointed by this chapter if you wanted it so badly! Toodles!


End file.
